


【授翻】亲爱的格兰杰

by Silhouette_R



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette_R/pseuds/Silhouette_R
Summary: 德拉科·马尔福就陋居的一起意外向赫敏·格兰杰写信致歉，以及更多。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	【授翻】亲爱的格兰杰

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PforPhoebe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PforPhoebe/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dear Granger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708123) by [PforPhoebe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PforPhoebe/pseuds/PforPhoebe). 



_亲爱的格兰杰，_

我希望朱利斯能顺利把信送到你手里，这老家伙上周四差点儿把我的小拇指给咬下来。现在的它早已不复学生时代的骁勇了。孩子们都不在家，你也十分享受这份难得的宁静吧？我猜这个季节的伦敦定是比威尔特郡更加闷热难耐，并且，也正是出于这个原因，过去的三周以来我一直在躲避任何与伦敦沾边的差事。毕竟呆在咒语保护的庄园里才是享受夏日美妙的最佳方式。就算不长篇大论一番来烦扰你，我也定然会找些什么别的方式来虚度这大好光阴。

首先，我为那天同你的丈夫打架道歉。毁掉你们温馨满满的黄金三人组陋居聚会绝非我本意，但在莫莉·韦斯莱几次三番的邀请下，拒不出席反而显得我不识抬举。梅林在上，那个女人真执着。平心而论，允许斯科皮和你的孩子们（还有姓波特的那几个）去亚洲背包旅行的慷慨并不足以授予我“年度最佳斯莱特林单身父亲”的称号。毕竟若我不让他和罗斯如愿以偿，他也下定了决心，逃离我的“掌控”一去不复返了。我想，你这样一个聪明敏锐的姑娘业已发现我儿子对罗斯非同寻常的感情了。当然我并不指望你的丈夫也拥有这般洞察力；尽管，无论青少年们再小心翼翼，这种事也几乎没有可能逃过称职父母的眼睛，但让我们面对现实吧，罗纳德·韦斯莱毕竟永远是罗纳德·韦斯莱。

大约两周前，斯科皮还试图在早餐桌上同我讨论你女儿的香水。“为什么罗斯·韦斯莱比起玫瑰（注1）香水更钟意某种橙花的香味呢？”我相信这是他的原话。在陋居发生不幸事件的那天，罗斯顶着副眼镜、夹着本大部头书同我问好的时候，我的确闻到了一缕橙花佛手柑的香气。请你一定不要因为罗斯难得开窍的香水审美而又重新将去年复活节你钟爱的那种香草味投入使用。你眼睛和头发的颜色可不能成为你偏爱甜腻香调的正当理由。无比感激波比卡小姐，我已经被办公室里令人作呕的棉花糖味香精折腾得几欲窒息。有些时候，半打“清理一新”和一个战斗澡都无法摆脱它，那味道甚至成为了我孤身一人度过漫漫长夜的有效遮蔽。五月的某天，波特还问我是不是又出去鬼混了，并且，他的好管闲事很快随着往我秘书座位上的一瞥而得到满足。这或许正是我迟迟不解雇波比卡小姐的原因。这个，以及她对褪色黑魔标记真心实意的恐惧。

抱歉扯远了。我真正想说的是：请继续使用橙花香水，这种气味使人身心愉悦。

哎，或许天意如此，罗恩·韦斯莱对这个消息的接受程度远不如我。我承认，比起在乱七八糟满是地精的花园里同罗斯·韦斯莱热吻，斯科皮本可以更高明些的。然而蠢货韦斯莱口中咆哮出的那些音节，重新向我证明了他究竟为何会跟你分到同一个学院。紧接着他从房间另一端冲了过来，一拳挥到了我的脸上。你当时正沉浸在泰迪·卢平——作为当事人——关于狼人权益的精彩演讲中无法自拔，错过了这史诗级的一击。谁又能想到，韦斯莱辨识施暴目标的水准能够比之前更加堕落呢？对现在的他而言，再次被恶咒反弹而吐上满满一桶鼻涕虫一类的，说不定都能称得上是壮举了。所幸你也错过了他对于我育儿方式与已故父亲的精彩评论，正是他美妙的语言让我将理智与使用魔杖的念头一起抛到了脑后。我不想让斯科皮当着庞大的韦斯莱家族几乎每一个成员的面替我治疗鼻子清理血迹，所以在你赶到现场的时候，我们已经幻影移形离开了。

对于“和你女儿的小插曲在我们的小圈子里传得人尽皆知”一事，斯科皮试着掩饰自己的不满——至少截止启程前往清迈的前夜，他的伪装都十分成功。晚餐全程他都十分闷闷不乐；用完甜点后，他终于向我吐露了心声：“这事过后，罗斯还会跟我在一起吗？”我选择了实话实说。一个马尔福家的男孩在追求他的女儿——这个想法本身就能将韦斯莱引爆，但那又如何呢？可去他妈的吧(注2)(不要怀疑，这就是我的原话)。罗斯本来就不是那种对自己父亲言听计从的女孩。斯科皮离开的时候状态好多了。我教了他至少三种不同的避孕咒语，以防罗斯对此一无所知（对此我持怀疑态度）。并且，请不要表现得像被我直白的假设冒犯到一样，他们可能都已经做过很多次了。我唯一的担心只是撩人的热带异域风情会让他们忘乎所以。我奉行的原则向来是车到山前必有路，所以若你卯足了劲要对我说教一番，大可不必。

我想要正式向你和你的丈夫道歉，格兰杰，并且我真诚地希望你们能够抽个下午茶的时间来我的庄园坐坐。栀子花的花期接近尾声了，但这也正是它们绽放得最热烈的时候，我想要同你一起分享这个景致。请回信告诉我你和你丈夫下周有空的时间。或许你可以用部里的猫头鹰尽快回信，让朱利斯和你多待一会儿。如你所见，那个可怜的老家伙可能需要多休息一阵才能缓过来了。

_你的，_

_德拉科·马尔福_

——————

注1. 罗斯(Rose)与玫瑰香水(rosy fragrance)音近意近

注2. 原文but he can stick it up his own arse (my original words indeed).


End file.
